BabyDaddy
by ParzivalHallows
Summary: Sam has to deal with the repercussions that come along with beings soulless for a whole year without..."protection".


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything (unfortunately)

…

Sam was running faster than he'd ever run before. Dad yelling at him to scram before he killed him after an unfortunate were-wolf incident, Dean running at him with scissors intent on cutting his luscious hair (seriously, how _could _he? That's what got him chicks!), Ghosts, Ghouls, Wendigos, Vampires, Demons…none of them were scary enough to compare what he was running from now. He was running so fast he probably left his breath behind, which would explain why he wasn't breathing as he ran for the life of him. His eyes were red from where the wind was whipping at him full-speed. Sweat was beading his brows and his legs were screaming protest at the abuse he was currently putting them in. He was pretty sure the ground he was walking on was trying to trip him on purpose just to get him to stop running on it. The only thing that remained intact (thank God) was his precious hair.

He heard a loud, screeching sound from behind him. _Dear God, _he thought, _they've caught up to me! _Exorcisms and rituals were popping into his mind as he willed his heart (which was beating so fast it could compete in the Olympics) to stay strong and forced his long legs to move even faster. He could hear them clearly now, and wondered how they even caught up to him. Something moved in front of him, he tried to skid to a halt, but the momentum was still in his legs and he ended up falling flat on his face. _SHIT! _

They were standing over him in a minute. He looked at them in silent horror, realizing he couldn't even count how many there were the crowd was so large. Smiles adorned their faces, and their eyes raked over his body, each one claiming him as theirs, which only scared Sam more. He was so scared he was close to begging – this was worse than even when he learned Dean had sold his soul for him. Okay, well, maybe not that bad, but this definitely was on his '_Oh shit! _list'.

He watched as one-by-one the smiles faded only to be replaced with fierce scowls. He backed up from his place on the ground, using his elbows to move his body as he squirmed away from them in fear on his back. One stepped forward, and everyone turned to look at her.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. She was definitely a looker – as were the rest of them, but right now, she looked more like the most fearsome vampire alive.

"You didn't call," she sounded upset and angry at the same time. Sam's mouth opened, possibly to voice a lame excuse, but nothing came to mind, so he shut it again.

This time another girl stepped forward, she too, was glaring at Sam. "You owe me a new wheelbarrow." A sudden image flew into Sam's head, and he cursed his memory, hoping this wouldn't break down any of the walls.

_Sam felt her lips against his, hard and demanding, almost like sex with Ruby had been. He pushed her down on the first hard-surface he could find…a wheelbarrow? Oh well, he'd have to make do. He lowered himself on her smiling figure, which was laying sprawled on the wheelbarrow. Well, after this, he had no doubt in his mind the wheelbarrow wouldn't survive the night. _

Repulsed at the memory, Sam looked away from her to another girl that had stepped forward. "You have some explaining to do!" she said, tapping her foot angrily. Sam suddenly gained some sense, jumping up before any of the girls could react, Sam booked it. He could hear angry retorts coming from behind him, such as: "Come back, Sam!" and "Sam I love you!" and the last one made his heart drop finally. "Sam, where's my husband!"

Another flash of him kidnapping his latest "girlfriend's" husband flashed into his mind after he had walked in on him and the lucky girl, who had been so caught up in Samville she hadn't noticed him walk in.

Sam frowned as he ran, hoping he hadn't done something too bad to the unlucky guy. God how much of a prick had he been last year? … he didn't want to know.

Slowly his running decreased, and he knew that he was close to passing out. Another figure flashed in the tree's in front of him. _Oh no! _he thought, _I can't deal with this. Not another one. _

Sam stumbled over a tree branch, and he landed straight into the figures arms. He looked up and automatically his eyes widened in relief and surprise. "Dean!"

He clutched on to his brother for dear life, who was holding him. "Sam?" he asked perplexed, concern etching his features. "What's wrong? Who's chasing you?" he demanded, his voice suddenly taking on a protective tone.

"Dean, you have to help me!" Sam was close to sobbing. Sweat was dripping in waves off of his forehead now, dribbling off of his nose and forehead. Dean held his brother closer. "What is it Sammy? Tell me!"

"Oh God, Dean!" Sam tried to regain his breath. "Its…them…they're…after…me!" he panted out.

"What? WHO?" Dean was getting frustrated. Sam pulled away from him, standing on his own now.

"I mean, seriously!" Sam seemed to have gotten his breath back. He was now looking downcast."I was only here for a few days last year!"

Dean looked confused for a minute before he suddenly smirked, knowing what this was about.

"Surely that's all of the surprises this town has for me?" Sam sounded hopeful. He tensed again as a girl with a baby carriage walked up next to them. The girl's eyes widened in recognition, and a large grin appeared on her pretty face. Sam and Dean both glanced down at the baby in the carriage, which looked about a year old and hauntingly familiar – or at least its features did.

"Oh my God! _Sam_?" Sam cringed away from her, closer to Dean, whose mouth had fallen open.

"Hey...You!" Sam said with fake happiness, wondering who on Earth she was.

"Oh, I'm SOO glad Sam Jr. finally gets to meet his father!" she exclaimed, shoving the baby into Sam's surprised arms. He simply gaped, staring at the baby as though it were a ticking time-clock about to go off.

"So…what…soulless me was incapable of using protection!" Sam exclaimed, observing Sam Jr. He turned to look at Dean, and was horrified by what he saw.

Dean looked simply ecstatic as he stared at the baby. "Well look at the bright side: I get to be an uncle!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and looking thrilled.

Sam had to hand Sam Jr. back to the woman (who he still didn't remember) before he passed out.

**Yeah, goofy I know. But I saw a picture like this and it inspired me to do a fanfiction about it, haha. How was it? **

**Please review!**


End file.
